


U-Turn

by shinysylver, somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can't take Steve's taste in music anymore, at least not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U-Turn

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> So this is what happens when LJ is down. We write IM fic.

Danny flailed his hands out, pointing accusingly at Steve. "I swear, if I have to listen to one more disco love song--I mean, I had to listen to Rachel's crappy Celine Dion, but that went with the territory. We aren't even married! You'd have to marry me for me to put up with any more of this crap."

"Okay"

"What?" Danny exclaimed, confused. "Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll marry you."

Danny gaped at Steve, his mouth opening and closing. " _Okay_ , fine. But we're eloping."

Steve pouted. "You don't want to let everyone know?"

"Believe me, they'll know," Danny said, rolling his eyes. "But I don't want any strange drawn out Hawaiian wedding. The Justice of the Peace is just fine. Besides," Danny said, clicking off the radio. "the faster we're hitched the sooner you get your music back."

Steve tilted his head and made his Squinty Face before nodding and pulling the car around at twice the speed Danny would prefer he do that sort of thing. (Actually, Danny would prefer he make three rights and a left like a normal person, or at least a K-turn, but he knew that wasn’t a practical request.) "Wait, what?" Danny yelped.

"It's this way," Steve replied, stepping on the gas.

"What's this--" Danny snapped his mouth closed mid-sentence and took a deep calming breath. "Steven, are you planning to marry me now? So that you can get your music back?"

"…no?"

Danny glared, unimpressed. "You really think I want to get married without Grace there, huh? Or how about our team? Maybe your sister?"

Steve blinked. "I thought you wanted to elope."

Danny waved his hands dismissively. "Elope, small wedding at the courthouse, it’s all the same. But Grace _will_ be there. She would never forgive me if she's not." He narrowed his eyes at Steve. "And I would never forgive you."

Steve lifted a hand placatingly off the wheel, but returned it when Danny's glare focused on his fingers. "Of course Grace should be there," he said. "Sorry. I just-" He snapped his mouth shut and stared out the windshield.

"You just what?" Danny asked when it became clear that Steve wasn't going to answer.

Steve mumbled something, too low for Danny to hear.

"What was that?" Danny asked, leaning closer to Steve.

"I just wanted to do it before you changed your mind," Steve said in a rush. He kept his eyes resolutely on the road, not looking at Danny.

Danny stared for a few seconds before letting out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Babe, I-" He changed tactics, pulling his phone out and dialling. Steve glanced over to him.

"What are you-" he started, but Danny held up a finger.

"Hey, Monkey," Danny said brightly a moment later. "Can I talk to your mom for a minute?"

"Danny? Has something happened?" Rachel asked when she took the phone.

"Nothing bad," Danny said, smiling, "I was just wondering if there was any way you could bring Grace to meet me and Steve at the courthouse?"

"The courthouse?" Rachel asked suspiciously. "Steve didn't get arrested again, did he?"

"Not yet," Danny continued in the same cheerful tone. "If he continues to speed like a madman, he might, but no. We're getting married."

There was dead silence on the line.

"Rachel?" Danny asked after a moment.

"Married," Rachel repeated. "Right now."

"Well, probably in about twenty minutes," Danny corrected pleasantly. "We thought Grace should be there. Don't you agree?"

"I… yes," Rachel agreed after a minute. "Danny, you're not - are you certain?"

"I'm pretty certain," Danny replied. "I haven't been this certain about anything in a while, actually."

There was more silence, but then there was a sound suspiciously like a sniffle. "We'll be there," Rachel promised.

Danny said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He looked up and found Steve staring at him with a soft, bewildered expression on his face. Danny smiled at him. He should be nervous, but somehow he wasn't. Things would be fine. This was right. Steve was--about to hit the car in front of them. "Steve!"

"You're sure?" Steve asked, swerving neatly as if that had been his plan all along. "You're really sure?"

Danny winked. "Hey, I asked you, didn't I?"

That seemed to do the trick. Steve's face broke into that goofy smile that made him look years younger and much lighter, like he'd only ever been happy. It was a good look on him, one Danny planned to spend the rest of their lives coaxing out of Steve, until it was maybe closer to the truth.


End file.
